Chairs with footrests are known from prior art. In particular, in the school sector, chairs with footrests are popular in order to also allow for smaller pupils sitting comfortably on a chair which otherwise is too high. Further, it is known to design the footrest height adjustably such that differently large people may use one and the same chair.
With respect to chairs with height adjustable footrests, whereby the footrest is arranged between the two front chair legs, the footrest comprises two locking pins, which engage with locking holes provided in the chair legs. The locking pin, thereby, is provided with a manipulating unit respectively, by means of which the respective locking pin may be released, i.e., may be pulled out from the respective locking hole.
This, however, has the disadvantage that a simultaneous pulling out of the locking pin from the two locking holes may only be achieved with both hands.
A further disadvantage is that with a two-handed releasing of the locking pins, it is not guaranteed that the latter at the same time are released such that perhaps the side of the footrest which already has been released is displaced upwards or downwards, while the locking pin still is located on the other side in the locking hole. This may lead to damages of the locking pin, which still is located within the locking hole or of the locking hole itself.